


My new best friend

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a newneighbor and a best friend at the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My new best friend

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing i wrote  
> sorry for any big mistakes

Stiles, six years old, is super excited, then they will get a new neighbor.  
He is very positive that he will make a new friend. Or a friend, at all.

He heard the moving truck in the evening, but because it's already snowing and has a light cold, he wasn't allowed to go out. Nervous and happy he waited on his window, which is right on the opposite of the window of the neighbor. Maybe he can see the new kid. Or at least the person who is going to move in there.

But at dinner time, he had to come down and eat, all the while, he only saw a pretty woman, with dark, curly head who put lots of cartons in the room. And one time there was a man who build a bed. So far Stiles could see it, it was quiet small, so hopefully it's a bed for a child.

After dinner, with a full belly and a promise to get told a bed time story, Stiles went happily to his room, switched his light on and saw that his new neighbor had the lights on, too.

Running to his window, Stiles nearly tripped, but could catch himself.  
As he reached his window he looked out, all excited and full of hope, but still a little scared to be disappointed.  
But he wasn't, on the other side, there is a child, with wild, curly hair.  
He was playing with his toy car. The same type, Stiles has, by the way.

Its like a heat of the moment, then Stiles put on his shoes and a jacket, opened his window and stepped on his sill.  
It may sound crazy, but the two houses were actually connected. Their eaves are so close, one could just walk over.  
And that is how Stiles uses it. He went over to the new kid and knocked on his window.  
Startling the poor boy, who jumped and throw his car away.  
Stiles needs to apologize, he knows.  
He smiled and waved as the other boy turned around. Trying to look friendly and not crazy.

But it didn't really changed a thing, the boy still looked scared. But for some reason, he still stands up and opened his window, let Stiles in.

They looked at each other for some time, not knowing how to start a conversation. Stiles could already feel his uneasily in his belly. So he did what he could best.

Talk.

He started to talk about his teacher, how mean they can get just because he keeps talking about animal facts. Stiles likes to learn, why is that so bad? Before the boy could answer that question, Stiles keep talking about his parents, he has the best mom and dad. His dad is a sheriff, did you know? Now you know. That made the boy laugh, which is a good start, realized Stiles.

They exchanged their names, Stiles actually explained why and how he came over.

Scott, the new boy, is happy about it, then he was scared. Everything is new to him, he will meet new people and what if the kids in his class won't like him? His asthma is already a problem for most, because it means he can't run with the other for long.

But Stiles promised to be his friend. Best friend even.

That calmed Scotts worry a bit. And that of mama McCall, like Stiles likes to call her.


End file.
